


Memories

by Tiny_Dragon8



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragon8/pseuds/Tiny_Dragon8
Summary: Sometimes Feliciano likes to look back at his past.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, so i would love some tips. Enjoy my headcanon-filled writing, and don't forget to leave Kudos!

Sometimes, there were moments that Feliciano would just look and remember the times when things were peaceful and quiet, even if just for a moment. There were sad, happy, comforting memories that were all mixed in with each other, filling his home and mind with warmth and comfort. 

There was the time that him and his brothers snuck away from the adult nations when they were very young, and sat on the roof, just looking at the stars and the forests and lakes and the world from above. 

Then there was the time that they tried to climb the house at a particularly boring world meeting. He still had the scar from when he slipped all the way down and landed on a gardening tool left out by one of the workers. 

The time that he remembered most fondly of his brothers and him was the time that they had all sat around the fire and told stories and jokes until the sun came up. He had woken up with his brothers in a cot in their shared tent at the festival they had been attending. 

He turned his head and looked at the various photographs that covered the walls. The one that caught his eye was a newer one, of him, Kiku, and Ludwig. They were all sitting at a café in Venice and were laughing about something. He smiled as he remembered the events that had transpired that day.   
They had gone out for lunch and wound up staying in Venice for a while after that, just taking in the sights of the infamous Floating City. The picture had been taken after he had told a particularly funny story about Elizabeta’s dress and his far- too- curious child self. 

His eyes traveled to a painting hung next to the photo. It was of a starry sky and a sillouete of Ludwig standing on a hill, looking up at the stars. He had painted it on a whim, and he planned to give it to Ludwig for his birthday.   
There was another painting, sitting on the floor waiting to be hung. It was of Kiku, covered in cherry blossoms and chrysanthemums and smiling at the viewer with his eyes closed. He had gotten inspiration for that one after he had seen Kiku sitting beneath a cherry tree and accidentally getting covered in cherry petals. He couldn’t wait to see the happy look on Kiku’s face when he saw the piece. 

Yes, sometimes he liked to remember times far past, but he always wanted to look to the future for more happy memories. Maybe that’s why he wished for peace so much. But, no one needed to know that, yet.


End file.
